Vous me manquez
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Longtemps après le départ de Patrick, Teresa reçoit une lettre de lui… Point de vue de Teresa. Cette fiction a été écrite en 2015.


**"** **Vous me manquez..."**

 _ **DIsclaimer : rien n'est à moi.**_

 _ **Rating : K.**_

 _ **Genre : romance, drame**_

 _ **Pairing : Patrick Jane / Teresa Lisbon.**_

 _ **Résumé : Longtemps après le départ de Patrick, Teresa reçoit une lettre de lui…**_

 _Une lettre de vous. Je tremble légèrement quand j'en reçois une, c'est comme si quelque chose au fond de moi me créait une sensation étrange de soulagement et de tristesse à la fois. Soulagement car tant que vous écrivez c'est que tout va bien, du moins du mieux que ça puisse aller dans la circonstance actuelle. De la tristesse car vous lire ranime en moi de nombreux souvenirs que je m'efforce de dissimuler devant chaque personne susceptible de me parler de vous._

 _Vous. Si on m'avait dit, il y a de cela dix ans, que je serai un jour en train de lire une lettre de vous, un verre à la main et avec cette nostalgie et ce manque en moi, je ne l'aurais pas cru. J'aurais même ouvertement ris au nez de celui qui m'aurait dit une chose pareille. Aussi ridicule. Car c'est ridicule. Tout dans cette histoire est ridicule quand on y pense. Vous avez détruit ma carrière, mes convictions et peut-être aussi plus que ça. Pourtant je n'ai aucune colère à vous lire, juste de la tristesse, la nostalgie de quelque chose qui me semblait pourtant bien souvent difficilement supportable, subir tous les jours vos étrangetés et vos humeurs... Et bien m'en voilà nostalgique. Me voici en train de repenser à cette époque lumineuse où vous saviez me faire sourire autant que me mettre dans des états de nerfs épouvantables._

 _Oui Jane, vous êtes un véritable emmerdeur. Vous m'insupportez, vous êtes pire qu'un gamin. Vous n'avez aucun respect des règlements et à cause de vous je passe pour une idiote. Vous ne faites jamais aucun effort et en plus vous êtes un manipulateur._

 _C'est ce que j'ai pensé dès la première fois que je vous ai vu rentrer dans mon bureau du CBI. Et toutes les autres années qui ont suivies. Je le pense toujours d'ailleurs. Mais c'était tellement... Réjouissant parfois..._

 _Je vous revois arriver dans les bureaux la première fois, avec votre allure de vagabond, vos cheveux mal coiffés, vos vêtements encore pire que vos cheveux, l'air à moitié hagard, votre sourire ironique. Un vrai pot de colle, impossible de vous faire sortir des bureaux. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Vous aviez vraiment un drôle d'air. Je vous ai détesté quasiment de suite. Pourtant vous m'avez presque fait pitié aussi, votre histoire était celle d'un homme brisé... Mais très vite, en quelques heures j'ai découvert derrière cette étrange carapace un talent étonnant, inouï, que je n'avais jamais vu non plus. Vous aviez l'air de comprendre chaque personne autour de vous, de tout connaitre d'elle, vous étiez capable d'analyser chaque détail et d'en tirer des conclusions aussi rapides et étonnantes que précises. Je suis persuadée malgré que vous ne l'admettiez jamais, que vous avez un don. Vous saviez des choses sur moi que même mes collègues ne savaient pas. C'est très déstabilisant pour une femme qui a toujours tout fait pour paraitre plus forte qu'elle ne l'est. Vous m'avez dérangé, énervé. Immédiatement. Impressionné. Et pourtant je suis difficilement impressionnable, je n'ai guère l'habitude de ça._

 _Et le lendemain tout cela s'est confirmé: vous étiez aussi talentueux qu'insupportable. Pourtant, il y avait une chose au fond de vos yeux qui était presque effrayante, une détermination sans faille à la vengeance. La détermination de tuer, sous votre air désabusé et narquois il y avait comme une ultime raison de vie, comme un moteur: l'envie de tuer. Pas de tuer n'importe qui, non, mais de tuer l'homme qui avait pris la vie de votre femme et de votre fille... Vous sembliez incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elles, incapable d'avoir de la compassion, de la morale, incapable de beaucoup de choses, émotionnellement parlant. Mais je voyais que vous étiez capable de tuer._

 _Je n'ai jamais été pour ce genre de vengeance. Je vous ai dissuadé, pendant huit ans. Et un jour c'est moi qui vous ai offert votre chance de vengeance. Je vous aie permis de faire la chose qui me faisait le plus peur en vous. Pourquoi m'est-il arriver cette histoire, le jour où vous avez posé les pieds dans ce bureau, vous avez fait voler en éclats tout ce qu'il y avait autour de vous. Autour de moi. Ma vie en a été changée définitivement et vous avez entrainé dans votre enfer chaque personne qui était présente ce jour-là. Et je vous ai suivi. À contre cœur au départ, puis... Je vous ai suivi._

 _J'ouvre votre lettre. Vous écrivez des mots simples, vous décrivez ce village perdu à Cuba où vous vous cachez désormais du monde sauf de moi. Des paroles me reviennent en mémoire. " Je tiens à vous...". Du temps où je vous voyais tous les jours, vous ne me le montriez pas. Mais vous me le prouvez aujourd'hui, vous m'accordez la confiance que je vous avais toujours refusé pendant des années. Vous me prouvez que vous tenez à moi. Que vous êtes capable encore, d'éprouver des sentiments, de la confiance. Et je sais être la seule à qui vous accordez cela. Durant huit années, vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment montré vos sentiments, mais je sais pourquoi. Votre vie, votre travail à mes côtés, n'avaient qu'un seul but. Votre vengeance. Je sais que sinon vous n'auriez jamais travaillé à mes côtés, que nous n'aurions jamais été amis. Vous êtes arrivé un jour dans ma vie et vous m'avez choisi comme partenaire de vengeance. Et nous savions tous les deux que ce statut nous interdisait toute autre relation. Et vous n'avez jamais dévié de votre première idée. Vous êtes venu pour vous venger, vous êtes resté à mes côtés jusqu'à y arriver. Puis vous êtes reparti comme vous étiez venu. Hagard, tremblant, brisé. Vous êtes reparti comme vous étiez arrivé. Bien étrange que cette histoire qui était la vôtre et qui est devenu la nôtre. La mienne. Vous avez changé la vie de toutes les personnes que vous avez entrainées dans cette sombre histoire. Et le plus ridicule, c'est que je ne vous en veux pas._

 _Votre lettre est comme un rayon de soleil dans ma vie bien pale depuis votre départ. En fait, ma vie est aussi pale qu'avant votre arrivée. C'est en réalisant ça que je réalise combien la période à vos côtés a été la meilleure de ma vie. C'est un comble quand on sait à quel point vous êtes insupportable et quand on pense aux nombres d'heures que j'ai passé à me disputer avec vous. Cela dit, j'aimerais encore pouvoir vous réveiller en plein milieu d'une enquête quand vous faisiez des siestes inappropriées au beau milieu des bureaux, et vous disputer quand vous demandiez à n'importe quelle personne chez qui nous allions faire nos enquêtes de vous servir un thé chaud ( quand vous n'aviez pas le culot d'aller le faire vous-même dans la cuisine de ces gens sous leur regard désabusé... ) ._

 _Vos stupidités et votre royal je m'en foutisme m'a irrité au plus haut point pendant huit ans et voilà que j'en ai la nostalgie... En fait vous étiez la seule personne à me faire rire, à me donner le sourire parfois comme si nous étions des enfants. Je me rappellerai toujours du regard de cet officier de police alors que vous et moi nous étions mis à chanter et à fredonner un air de musique classique en plein début d'une enquête. C'était vraiment la honte, enfin surtout pour moi, mais c'était... C'était tout le bonheur futile et simple d'être avec vous..._

 _Et aujourd'hui, que reste-t-il de ce passage que vous avez fait dans ma vie. Huit ans... Je ne sais pas si j'étais heureuse. Je n'y pensais pas. Je ne sais pas si j'étais heureuse de votre présence, mais elle me manque._

 _En lisant la fin de la lettre, je lis ces mots qui me font monter une réelle émotion. De joie, ce serait bien étrange de dire ça alors que c'est de la tristesse. Pourtant, quel soulagement de vous entendre me dire... " Vous me manquez». Il reste quelque chose de votre passage: comme moi, vous n'avez rien oublié. Mais nous avons toujours su que le fait de travailler ensemble n'était que provisoire. Je vous ai aidé à trouver John le rouge, à le tuer. J'y aie déployé des années d'énergie. Mais je savais que ce jour arriverait et que vous repartiriez comme vous étiez venu. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, du moins je m'étais efforcé de ne pas penser à l'après. Mais cet après et devenu réel et je le vis aujourd'hui. Vous me manquez... Vous aussi... J'aimerai vous revoir. Mais je ne l'avouerai jamais. Je suis persuadée qu'à peine dix minutes avec vous me suffiraient à être en colère et à partir dans une dispute. Vous le savez aussi, d'ailleurs. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'être un emmerdeur._

 _Pourtant, je sais aussi que si je vous revoyais, je serai tétanisée et que les quelques secondes où vous me prendriez dans vos bras seraient comme une bouffée d'oxygène dans laquelle je retiendrai mon souffle. Revenez Patrick... Vous me manquez..._


End file.
